


Amber Waves of Grain

by chemically_yours



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, President Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: Steve had hoped for his last night in office to be quiet and uneventful. Tony wants to make sure he goes out with a bang.





	Amber Waves of Grain

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I've added a dub-con tag by request

 

 

 

Resigning from the Presidency wasn’t a difficult decision. Steve had known at his inauguration this job would only be temporary. Despite what the American people seemed to think, Steve knew he wouldn’t be the right man for the job in the long run. He was a soldier when all was said and done, not a politician. He couldn’t play along with all the life-term politicians mucking up the place with paperwork and red tape. Steve simply didn’t have the patience or temperament needed to lead from behind a desk. Still, it had been nice while it lasted.

 

He was enjoying his last night in office in comfortable solitude, so naturally it was only a matter of time before Tony came trotting in through the door. The Billionaire came in silently except for his soft footfalls on the carpet, carrying two glasses and a bottle of Dom Perignon.

 

“I’ve heard we’re celebrating your retirement, Darling.”

 

Tony popped the cork with ease and poured out a glass for each of them. Steve considered kicking him out to go back to ruminating in silence, but then the flute was in his hand and Tony clinked them together merrily.

 

“To your Presidency! It may have been one of the shortest in our country’s history, but hopefully it will go down as one of the most successful. Cheers!”

 

Steve murmured his own “cheers” in answer and drained the glass in one thick swallow. It wasn’t like the alcohol would do anything to him and he didn’t care for the taste enough to savor it. Tony followed suit and poured off two more glasses before Steve could protest. He came around to perch on the edge of the desk, took a slow sip and made a show of licking his lips after. Steve tore his eyes away and drained the second glass. Tony huffed out a laugh.

 

“You could at least pretend to enjoy it, you know. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get my hands on this? $4000 a bottle _before_ it became impossible to get, this is top of the line. If I knew you were just going to chug it, I might as well have gotten sparkling grape juice.”

 

Steve looked at the now empty bottle with alarm. Leave it to Tony to get the most expensive champagne he could to waste on Steve.  

 

“You know me, Tony. I don’t need anything fancy-schmancy. I’m happy with the simple things.”

 

Tony looked impossibly sad and Steve felt a punch of anger. What business did Tony Stark of all people have feeling pity for Steve. The man talked to his brain tumor for Christ’s sake. Tony continued to cast that sad look around the office.

 

“You know, it’s such a shame you’ll be leaving before you even get a chance to personalize the place. I mean, did you even spend any time here? I’m pretty sure this is the longest you’ve ever been in this room.”

 

Steve was annoyed at Tony’s perception. He wasn’t wrong though. The irony didn’t escape him; the longest he’d ever been in his office was his last night.

 

“I didn’t need a fancy office with a big ol’ desk. I had to be out there,” he said, gesturing with an outstretched arm. Tony reached out to clasp his hand, release it, then run his fingers up the length of his arm, dragging on the armored surface of his uniform.

 

“Do you ever take this thing off? When was the last time you relaxed?”

 

The hairs on the back of Steve’s neck stood on end. From anyone else, it would have been a playful question without any heat behind it. But nothing was ever innocent with Tony. Tony’s thumb found the base of his neck and began rubbing in gentle circles. Steve felt some of the pressure that he hadn’t realized was there melt.

 

“What are you after here, Tony?”

 

The thumb paused, twitched against his skin, and began rubbing again.

 

“I’m not after anything. It’s just a simple observation. Don’t want you to have to be alone tonight.”

 

Tony brought his other hand up and held Steve’s shoulders. The pressure was barely felt through the thick material of the uniform. Tony leaned down to speak into Steve’s ear.

 

“I’d be happy to help you unwind a bit. I’ve taken lessons in the art of massage, you know. I’m sure I can help with all this…tension.”

 

Steve felt his mouth go dry. He thought to say no, throw Tony out of the office and bolt the door behind him. But then Tony’s thumb went back to rubbing circles along the back of his neck. He couldn’t deny that it felt good. He imagined the same pressure on the tired muscles of his back would feel just as good. It was a tempting offer. But he hadn’t missed the sultry tone of Tony’s voice. Steve wasn’t stupid. He knew what a seduction looked like. He couldn’t say he was terribly surprised. Tony had made overtures before, but nothing this direct. Giving him an inch now would lead to Tony taking a mile. If he consented to Tony’s hands on his body he wasn’t sure how far Tony would push things. He should say no. He should…oh! Tony dug his thumb harder into his spine. Steve felt a pop and it hurt for a moment but then the pain and tension melted and left nothing but a pleasant throb in its place. And then his hands were gone.

 

“So, what do you say, Mr. President?”

 

Steve opened his eyes, unaware he had ever closed them. He turned his head to the side, cracking his bones before meeting Tony’s eyes.

 

“Lock the door.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows jumped, but he gave no other indication of surprise. With a quick salute he strolled over to the door. No one should be coming down here, but the last thing Steve needed was some aide or agent wandering in to see him half-dressed with Tony Stark. He pulled off the top half of his uniform, then after a moment’s hesitation stripped off his heavy boots and socks as well. He wriggled his toes and enjoyed the sensation of freedom. Steve glanced at the chair he’d been sitting in, decided he’d be more comfortable stretched out, and moved over to lay face down on the couch. He was happy to discover it was long and wide enough to fit him with room to spare. No doubt whoever had picked it out thought he might need to nap on it someday. He turned his head and watched Tony through slit eyes. The other man had taken a bottle from his pocket and was rubbing the liquid from it between his hands. He approached slowly and traced a single finger down the length of Steve’s spine.

 

“Let me know if you’d like more or less pressure.”

 

Steve mumbled his assent and then Tony swung a leg up and over him to straddle Steve’s ass. Steve started to turn around with a glare, but he was stopped by the first strong press of Tony’s hands down his back. The air hitting the oil over his skin left a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Before he could complain, Tony’s hands were back lending heat. He started slow, hands spread wide to cover more of his flesh, the pressure light. There was a pause as Tony added more oil to cover his entire back and then the pressure picked up. Tony pressed his fingers in deep to rub at spots Steve hadn’t even realized were sore. He inadvertently grunted when Tony reached his right shoulder blade, rubbing at the tense knot he’d found there. He ground into it with the palm of his hand until Steve thought he might be seeing stars dancing behind his eyelids. It hurt in a way that shouldn’t feel this good as that one point of pressure built until it suddenly released with a pop. Steve muffled a groan into the couch cushion as Tony’s clever fingers continued dancing across his flesh.

 

He’d known that massage parlors and spas were popular, but he hadn’t seen what all the fuss was about. The appeal became clear with Tony kneading the tension out of his body bit by bit. He lost track of time as his consciousness floated. It could have been ten minutes or an hour. Fingers moved over his hips, up his sides, down his spine, around his neck, through his hair. There was a vague sense of arousal mixed with the pleasure, lazy and unhurried. He paid it no mind as he drifted, with sleep clouding in at the edges of his mind. Steve felt honey-dipped in sunshine with all his cares falling away. When was the last time he’d ever felt this relaxed?

 

 Tony was right, he never stopped working, never gave himself a break. Even his identity-crisis-induced foray into the desert had involved sleeping on the hard ground and hunting snakes for food. Rest was a foreign concept to his enhanced body, a luxury rendered unnecessary by the serum in his blood. Half the sleep of a normal human proved more than enough and still left him thrumming with energy itching to be shed. The reunification of the country had taken its toll though. It had been fighting a war nonstop following all the other shit that had gone down recently that had finally brought him back to his limits, mentally if not physically. The past few weeks had been rough enough to bring him low. Wariness, he knew, clung to him like a cloak these days. He thought he’d been doing a good job hiding it, but Tony had seen right through him.

 

“How are you feeling, Cap?” Tony’s gentle whisper was a thunder clap in the quiet that had settled over them thick as storm clouds. A spike of disappointment was a lightning strike in his chest. Tony had stopped moving his hands. They now lay still, resting at his shoulder blades. Time, it would seem, was up. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly at the realization that he didn’t want it to end.

 

“Gu,” Steve managed to get out. His voice caught in his throat after the disuse. How long had they been here? He cleared his throat to try again. “Good.” It came out stronger this time. “Really good, Tony.” Steve would swear that he could feel the force of Tony’s smile behind him. It was clearly evident in his voice. Steve warmed. Tony was happy that he’d made him happy. He shouldn’t think about that too much.

 

“That’s wonderful, Darling. You deserve to feel good for once.” Tony’s hands glided up to his shoulders again, fingers curling under to squeeze at his pecs. “If you turn around I can do your front, too.”

 

Sleepy compliance had Steve moving before he could think about it. He could have more of this; it wasn’t over yet. He moved eagerly, so smooth Tony didn’t even have to get up. He didn’t notice the hardness he was sporting between his legs until Tony settled back down against him, bringing their erections together. Steve choked on the panic rising like bile in his throat while Tony released a moan.

 

How had he not noticed getting hard while Tony rubbed his back? He should have been aware the second it happened. And how had he not noticed that Tony was aroused behind him? He’d been sleepy but it shouldn’t have been enough to make him miss the sizable length that was now pressing into him. Had he been drugged? Normal drugs shouldn’t affect him. He’d eaten dinner with the other Ultimates. The oil? Had Tony put something in the oil? But he’d been touching it too. Steve brought a hand up to shove Tony away as Tony reached down and pinched Steve’s nipple. Steve froze at the shock of it.

 

“Oh. I guess you really do feel good, huh? I’m flattered. I wasn’t expecting you to want the happy ending, but I’d be thrilled to oblige you, Darling.” As he spoke, Tony rocked gently back and forth, flicking his finger at the same pace against the nipple he’d pinched. Steve flushed, ashamed at the arousal crawling under his skin.

 

“Fuck off,” he roared, ignoring the tremble in his voice. He shook with rage for acting like such a fool. He never should have accepted Tony’s offer. Steve twisted his hips to dislodge the billionaire. There was a satisfying thump as he hit the ground. Steve sat up with a growl. It was only supposed to be a massage, he'd let this go on too long. Tony’s smile was gone now, replaced by a serious frown.

 

“Steve. Calm down. It’s okay.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Steve snarled. Tony swung his knees under him so that he kneeled on the floor in front of a trembling Steve.

 

“Now you’re all tense again. All my work has gone to waste.”

 

Why was Tony so calm about all this, damn him.

 

“Get out.” Steve spit out the words like acid, humiliation burning bright. Tony reached out, thought better of it and placed his hands on his knees, folded as if in prayer. Steve would have laughed at the idea if he could summon up amusement past the anger. Tony kept his eyes downcast as he spoke.

 

“Cap. It is okay. You felt good; it’s only natural your body would express that. It doesn’t have to mean anything more than that. If you don’t want any more, that’s fine. I can leave, but not while you’re this angry,” Tony said gently. The typical bravado and swagger he’d come to expect had all but disappeared. Steve wouldn’t have thought him capable of such gravitas. This abrupt seriousness threw Steve off balance and left him spiraling. He didn’t know how to react, and then suddenly his anger felt wrong, twisting and filling his insides. How could he be angry when Tony was being so calm and understanding? It was the opposite of everything he’d come to expect from Tony Stark. He grappled for an appropriate response in the face of Tony’s new docile approach. Tony looked up at him with big, blue eyes under dark lashes. Steve opened his mouth, but whatever words he’d been about to speak seemed to dissolve along with his anger. Tony placed a hand on his knee and Steve felt the fight go out of him.

 

Tony kneaded Steve’s muscular thigh through the fabric of the tight pants he’d yet to take off. He inched upward and Steve feared he would go for the bulge stubbornly persisting at his groin. Instead, Tony switched to his other thigh and massaged downward to the opposite knee and then skipped his calf entirely. He grabbed Steve’s foot and guided him to rest it in his lap. The bottle of oil made a quick reappearance and then Tony began working in the center of his foot, his damnable thumb back at it with the tight little circles. It moved up to his toes, working over the joints before drifting back down to the heel and up, under the cuff of the pants and around his ankle. Tony released Steve’s foot and replaced it with the other, repeating the process. The quiet settled back around them. This time, Tony didn’t speak as his hands skimmed back up and found the button of Steve’s pants.

 

Steve sucked in a breath, closed his eyes, and stood up. Before he could think too much about it, Steve pushed his pants down quickly and then sat once more. Tony’s eyes focused briefly on his groin and then fell back to the floor. Steve returned his right foot to Tony’s lap. Tony worked at his calves with the same sedate pace he’d used on his back, right then left, up to his thighs and back. He never touched Steve’s hard cock, never even acknowledged it. Steve allowed himself to relax and ignored the strange disappointment every time Tony got close and then deliberately moved back away.

 

Tony stopped his fingers mere centimeters from the damp spot that had appeared on Steve’s briefs. He traced a single finger over Steve’s washboard abs, the muscles quivering in his wake. Still on his knees, Tony quirked an eyebrow up at Steve, dick tenting his pants between his spread legs. Steve gathered his resolve and lay back down on the couch.

 

This time Tony surprised him by remaining on the floor. He took Steve’s hand gently in his. For a moment, Steve thought Tony might kiss him there, but he simply stared for a long moment before drizzling more oil on his arm. It tangled his arm hair as Tony rubbed up and down. He moved slow, going over front and back, up to his shoulder and down to his fingertips. Like he had with his toes, Tony pulled at each of his fingers, popping the joints.

 

He stood slowly and reached for Steve’s other arm. Steve told himself it wasn’t disappointment he felt when Tony remained standing rather than join him back on the couch. Tony mirrored the previous motions, from hand to shoulder and back. Try as he might, Steve couldn’t manage to fall back into the blissful state of half-sleep from earlier. Now that he had become aware of his erection he couldn’t put it out of his mind enough to find his former peace. He relaxed further back into the cushions of the couch, ignoring the way it pushed his hips up the tiniest bit. If Tony caught the movement, he gave no indication.

 

Tony’s hand travelled back up his arm and past his shoulder to his neck. Steve tilted his head back to the side. Tony’s fingers pressed up behind his ear and rubbed at his scalp. Then Tony moved to stand behind him at the end of the couch. Steve started to tense but the fingers merely trailed back down to his jaw and over his chin and neck, feather-light and barely there until they reached his chest. Tony pressed firmly down on his shoulders again and worked over his pectorals. He tried to keep his breathing even as Tony brushed over his nipples, hardened into twin peaks of sensitivity. Tony paid them no special attention, which only served to frustrate Steve more with the bare teases of pleasure he was getting instead. He felt hard enough to cut rock.

 

Pleasure wasn’t a mystery to Steve. It was a very simple matter, easy to resolve. On his own, with appropriate timing, Steve could take care of himself in a matter of minutes with application of his hand. The times he’d been in relationships and sex had been on the table it was uncomplicated. Foreplay lasted only as long as was necessary to get the ball rolling. Time from initial erection until completion rarely took more than twenty minutes, and never more than an hour. Even those rare times it stretched out, he was in constant motion, touching his partner, kissing, teasing, licking, fucking. He’d never been so still for so long when every instinct screamed at him to move and chase his desire.

 

The motion on his chest slowed and narrowed to a single fingertip tapping gently above his heart. It trailed down the center of his chest and stomach and came to a stop at the waistband of his briefs. It stayed there, not moving, and the tension built. Steve waited, silently hoping Tony would move that inch lower. His arousal was painful to ignore and he no longer cared where the end came from. He could care later. Tomorrow. Steve opened his eyes and looked up at Tony leaning over him.

 

“Shall I continue then?”

 

Tony’s eyes were so dark it was hard to tell their color in this light. They were supposed to be blue, Steve knew, but his pupils were blown wide and face cast in shadow at this angle. Steve registered the question though the words turned into a rush of noise buzzing in his ears. He’d panicked before, but now he took the time to think, to accept the effect Tony had on him. Even if he stopped now, it wouldn’t change that. It wasn’t possible to deny what had already happened with his cock hard and wanting. Tony had been so good to him already, and he was offering so much more. Steve nodded and let his eyes slip closed again.

 

Tony’s finger slid down and (finally!) brushed over Steve’s erection. Steve arched his hips up in an attempt to chase the sensation, but Tony simply removed his hand. There was a quiet hiss as Tony unzipped his fly. Steve opened his eyes and watched him shuck his pants and shirt. Tony climbed back up the couch to straddle him again. This time Steve didn’t shove him away when their erections met.

 

Tony moved in a slow, sensual grind. Steve’s hands flew to his hips in a futile attempt to hold onto his sanity. He knew he was probably squeezing harder than he should, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

The genius squeezed at Steve’s right hand until he eased up on his grip enough for Tony to pull his hand away. He rubbed gentle circles again. Steve felt a rumble reverberate through his chest and he eased up the pressure of his other hand on Tony’s hip. He opened his eyes when he felt the first brush of wet on the end of his index finger. Tony was holding his hand to his mouth, tongue lazily rubbing up and down the tip of his finger. Tony winked at him and pulled the whole finger into his hot, wet mouth. Steve felt a gush of precome dampen his underwear further.

 

Tony sucked more of the digit into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue as thoroughly as his hands on his body. He wiggled it down to the sensitive skin in between Steve’s fingers, the tip now pressing against the back of his throat. Tony pulled back enough to pull Steve’s middle finger in with his index. Steve picked up the speed of his hips, pressing up against Tony firmly.

 

Steve pulled his fingers free and trailed them along Tony’s jaw to curl up the back of his head and grab onto his hair. He’d expected it to feel stiff or maybe slick with product, but was pleasantly surprised by the softness he found there instead. He used his grip to leverage Tony forward, pulling him down as Steve raised himself up to meet in a harsh kiss. Tony was panting, pulling in gasping breaths against Steve’s mouth. Steve held his head in place as he kissed Tony thoroughly. It occurred to him as he licked into Tony’s mouth that kissing was a level of intimacy that probably didn’t belong in whatever the hell they were doing here. He hadn’t really thought about kissing Tony. He’d just decided that Tony’s mouth was being wasted on his fingers and had wanted a taste of it. The brush of facial hair was a shock, though not an unpleasant one as it turned out. The foreign sensation spurred him on to press closer, bring his hand down to palm his face, rubbing at the bristles. Tony kept grinding down on him through it all.

 

“That’s it. That’s so good, Cap. Is this? I’ll give you anything you want, all you have to do is ask,” Tony whispered breathlessly. He slowed down his movements to a gentle rocking. Steve felt his toes curl and pressed up with his hips, trying to increase the sedate pace. “You could fuck me, if you wanted. I’ll ride your nice, fat cock, just like this.” Steve moaned, imagining it. They could. Tony had the oil. He could slick himself up and slide right down. “Or. Or I could suck you off, like I did your fingers. You know I have a good mouth,” Tony continued to babble. He kept talking, one filthy suggestion after another. Steve could imagine them all so easily that he didn’t know what he wanted most. If Tony kept at it like this, it wouldn’t matter. Steve was getting closer with every press of their groins together. He cut Tony off with another kiss, growling into his mouth. He grabbed hold of Tony’s hips and used the grip to move him faster. Tony must have been right there with Steve at the edge, because he started making breathy little moans on each exhale.

 

“Like this,” Steve growled out. Tony nodded his head and clutched at the top of the sofa. Their kissing dissolved into nothing more than a messy press of their mouths together. He was so close now. He just needed a little more. Tony reached down with his free hand and found Steve’s right nipple. Steve’s rhythm stuttered as he tried to simultaneously push his hips up and press his chest into the rubbing. Tony gave his nipple a light pinch and tug and that was the end. Steve felt his body go taut as he held Tony tightly against him, keeping up the pressure on his dick through the orgasm. He pulsed red hot and wet between their bodies until he finally felt all the tension go out at once and he collapsed, releasing his grip on Tony at last. He kept his eyes closed a moment longer as he floated on the post-orgasmic wave of bliss. His newfound peace was shattered when Tony moaned above him.

 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Steve opened his eyes and watched as Tony took himself in hand and started stroking at a brutal pace. Tony came with a groan a moment later, his jizz shooting out to land on Steve’s chest in hot splashes. Steve blushed and wiggled uncomfortably at the feeling of another man’s come on his skin. Tony sunk down against him and caught his mouth up in a happy sigh. Steve responded to the gentle touch of tongue, even as he wondered uncomfortably what would happen next.

 

He shivered with sudden cold as it sunk in that he’d just had sex with Tony Stark in the pseudo Oval Office. Tony broke away and slipped his fingers under the elastic band of Steve’s now ruined briefs, drawing Steve’s attention back to the sticky mess in his lap.

 

“Shall we get these off and wash ourselves up, Darling?” Steve lifted his hips and allowed Tony to pull his sopping underwear off. There was a bathroom with a shower attached to his sleeping quarters, but that would require putting his uniform back on over his sweat and cum-stained skin. He wondered what his chances were of making it there unseen with just the throw blanket from the couch wrapped around him. Tony reached over his head, momentarily distracting Steve with the sight of his chest and the musky smell of their sex. He leaned back and started mopping Steve up with some tissues from the end table. That solved one problem at least.

 

“Tony.” Steve started to sit up so they could talk but was stopped by a finger pressing against his mouth. Tony shoved him back down into the couch cushions.

 

“No need to rush away, Cap. No amazingly hot sex is complete without post-coital snuggles. Relax before you get all tense and we have to start all over.” Tony followed up by grabbing the blanket off the couch and settling it down over both of them, laying his head over Steve’s chest. Steve thought maybe he should protest this, but it did feel nice to be pressed up together like this. Tony warmed the chills back out of him. Surely, a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep to the feel of Tony breathing softly over his heart.

 


End file.
